winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 7
Overview In early 2014, an early version of an online game called "Magix Attack" (later renamed "Magix Mayhem") was discovered on Nickelodeon's beta testing website, www.nick-q.mtvi.com. The unfinished game used black-and-white placeholder drawings of the Winx in a new transformation (later revealed to be Butterflix), hinting at the seventh season. Several months later, Season 7 was officially confirmed in a press release. The press release titled "Rainbow and Nickelodeon partner for Winx Club season seven" on April 8, 2014, finally announced the new season. In the article, Iginio Straffi was quoted saying "It will be a privilege to partner once more with Nickelodeon on this." During this season's development, production was heavily stalled. This was due to the financial failure of Rainbow's animated film Gladiators of Rome, which had lost tens of millions of euros for Rainbow by the end of 2013. The 3D computer-generated segments and Hollywood voice actors, both of which were highlights in the previous two seasons, were deemed too costly to use for this season. Instead, this season was fully 2D-animated and DuArt Film and Video was licensed to produce an English dub with their in-house voice actors. As with the previous two seasons, the copyright to Season 7 is co-owned by Rainbow and Viacom International. Season 7 premiered on Nickelodeon worldwide: it began on Nickelodeon Greece on May 24, 2015, on Nickelodeon Asia on June 22, 2015, and on Nickelodeon UK on July 4, 2015. It later premiered on Rai Gulp in Italy on September 21, 2015 and on Nick Jr. USA on January 10, 2016. It concluded on October 3, 2015 in Italy and April 10, 2016 in the USA. Synopsis Episodes #'The Alfea Natural Park' #'Young Fairies Grow Up' #'Butterflix' #'The First Color of the Universe' #'A Friend from the Past' #'Adventure on Lynphea' #'Beware of the Wolf' #'Back in the Middle Ages' #'The Fairy Cat' #'Winx Trapped!' #'Mission in the Jungle' #'A Fairy Animal for Tecna' #'The Unicorn's Secret' #'Tynix Transformation' #'The Magic Stones' #'Back to Paradise Bay' #'Lost in a Droplet' #'Banana Day' #'The Magix Rainbow' #'Baby Winx' #'It's a Crazy, Crazy World' #'The Kingdom of Diamonds' #'The Secret of Alfea' #'The Golden Butterfly' #'New Magic Harmony' #'The Power of the Fairy Animals' Theme Songs Winx Club - Season 7 - Official Opening Titles Song - EXCLUSIVE! Winx Club - Season 7 - Official Closing Credits Song - EXCLUSIVE! Promotional Images T6SwWabALow.jpg Winx Club Season 7 Promotional Poster.jpg Winx Club Season 7 Promotional Poster 2.jpg OfficialButterflyix.png WOW S7 Promo 1.jpg WOW S7 Promo 2.jpg S7 Poster CN Version.jpg Rainbow Magical Brands - 2018.jpg Winx 7 - EP1 Promo.jpg|Faragonda shows Roxy and the Winx, a new, magical and completely untouched place in Alfea! Winx 7 - EP2 Promo.jpg|A new terrible enemy appears out of the dark... she is looking for little digmole... but why? Winx 7 - EP3 Promo.jpg|Fairies!!! You are ready? It's time for a new transformation! Winx 7 - EP4 Promo.jpg|The Specialists rush to help their beloved Winx! They deserve... a colorful welcome! Isn't it? Winx 7 - EP5 Promo.jpg|And you know why Winx are in dinosaur costumes... we argue that Brafilius and Kalshara are involved in this! Winx 7 - EP6 Promo.jpg|A new magical creature is in danger on Linphea! Bloom, you must save them! Winx 7 - EP7 Promo.jpg|Ride on the ladybugs - a lot of fun! But, Stella, be careful! Winx 7 - EP8 Promo.jpg|The mission of the Winx continues, they find all new animals! But it turns out that it's much more difficult to make Squonk and Amarok become friends! Winx 7 - EP9 Promo.jpg|It's not easy to live in the Middle Ages! It's good that they had good taste in clothes! Stella completely agree! And what do you think? Winx 7 - EP10 Promo.jpg|Oh no! What happened this time?? Winx 7 - EP11 Promo.jpg|Stella is creating again! This time the Fairy Animals are models! But, wait! It seems like Roxy needs the Winx's help! Winx 7 - EP12 Promo.jpg|Adventures... and collisions never end! But with the help of Tecna and traveling to another planet, everything will end well! Winx 7 - EP13 Promo.jpg|All the Winx are bonded with their Fairy Animals... oh, no! Bloom still does not have one! Maybe today she will be able to find him? Winx 7 - EP14 Promo.jpg|Today, all the Winx have their Fairy Animals! Which one is your favorite? Winx 7 - EP15 Promo.jpg|Today the Winx can become tiny and go on a new incredible adventure!!! Winx 7 - EP16 Promo.jpg|Summer is over... but with a little magic, and the Winx will be back on vacation! Guess where they're going this time? Winx 7 - EP17 Promo.jpg|Hey, Stella! What happened? So much anger is not fashionable at all! Winx 7 - EP18 Promo.jpg|Specialists, beware! You are going to attack banana monsters! Winx 7 - EP19 Promo.jpg|Poor Flitter! It's better to stay away from Squonk when he cries... or the shower is guaranteed! Winx 7 - EP20 Promo.jpg|Oh! It seems that the Winx have become little kids... maybe Brafilius has placed an evil spell? Winx 7 - EP21 Promo.jpg|A new mission, new outfits! Real fairies always look stylish!!! Winx 7 - EP22 Promo.jpg|Kalshara and Brafilius quarrel! Winx 7 - EP23 Promo.jpg|Oh no!!! It's the Trix! And this time they also have their own Fairy Animals... Winx 7 - EP24 Promo.jpg|Wow! The magic flower is beautiful! Do you agree with Flora? Winx 7 - EP25 Promo.jpg|What does Kiko and Flitter have in common? They both love to eat! Although, it seems, this time they went a bit too far! Winx 7 - EP26 Promo.jpg|TODAY! The final episode of Season 7! Trivia *This is the first season in which the title card is narrated. *This is the first and only season dubbed by DuArt Film and Video, as future seasons were dubbed by 3Beep. *This season is based on animals. *In the English version of the trailer, Bloom's Butterflix transformation is unfinished, while in the Italian version it is finished. *The tagline for this season is "We'll fairy you!" *In this season: **The Winx once again have new civilian outfits. **Flora's father, Rhodos, finally makes his debut. **Each Winx has spells related to their homeworld and bonded Fairy Animal. **Roxy gains an important role. *This season displays the most Fairy Forms: **Winx: Alfea Fairies **Believix: Roxy **Sirenix: Daphne **Bloomix: The Winx **Butterflix: The Winx **Tynix: The Winx *This is the last season to be co-produced by Rai Fiction. *This is the fourth season to use flash animation, with the third being Season 6, the second being Season 5, and the first being Season 4. **This is the first season to be fully in flash animation (excluding CGI for some settings). *This is the first season to not air on Rai 2. It aired exclusively on Rai Gulp and Rai YoYo. *This is the fourth season in which the Winx earn multiple Fairy Forms, with the first being Season 4, the second being Season 5, and the third being Season 6. **This is the third of these seasons in which the Winx earn two Fairy Forms, with the first being Season 5 and the second being Season 6. **Roxy does not earn a new Fairy Form and remains in her Believix, but a Nickelodeon online game made in 2014 shows Roxy's official Butterflix design. It is possible she was intended to earn Butterflix when the season was still being produced in 2014. *This is the last season to be animated in the traditional flash animation style. Trailers & Promos References Category:Winx Club Category:Seasons Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:Winx Club Seasons